


Enthralling Performance

by ravyn_nevermore



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bard - Freeform, Bard/Rogue - Freeform, Biting, Deception, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Lamp oil as lube, Magic, Magic-Users, Oral Sex, Other, Penetration with a tail, Penetrative Sex, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, Tail Sex, Theft, arcane trickster, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: Alternate title: 50 Shades of Purple (you'll see why)A cozy night at the inn is bound to heat up when Velxibis, an esteemed bard, spots a rogue who has something they've been after for quite some time.
Relationships: Bard/Rogue, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Non-Binary Character/Original Male Character, Velxibis Elleros/Salazaar Duskryn
Kudos: 10





	Enthralling Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a dumb idea I had when I created a new character (Salazaar Duskryn) for a campaign I joined recently. I thought he'd make a fun partner for my existing beloved character (Velxibis Elleros), so I wrote porn. As one does. Anyway, I don't do fics with OCs ever so this was my first attempt. I hope you enjoy.

The Worthless Stag Inn was quiet save for the sweet cedar flute melody coming from the bard playing on stage, keeping everyone in good spirits as they enjoyed the cozy atmosphere and flow of ale. The inn door squeaked on its rusted old hinges, disturbing the song briefly, as a stranger in a hooded cloak entered, making his way to the bar. As the hood was pushed back, revealing stark white hair and deep blue skin, Velxibis realized that this was the drow they sought. The rogue who’d managed to obtain the very artifact Velxibis and their party had been after. Salazaar Duskryn. With a plan in mind, Velxibis changed songs abruptly, a bright green aura surrounding them as they used their Enthralling Performance, hoping to charm the newcomer.

This bard was unusual. Even in his many years of experience, Salazaar had never seen a tiefling bard. Most people found them unapproachable, intimidating. Though the diluted red skin tone and delicate features suggested this bard was something more. Elf, perhaps? Fascinating. Regardless, they were very good. It had been awhile since Salazaar had heard music quite like this; he decided that he simply must speak with this bard after their performance. 

Velxibis knew they only had an hour now- so long as the fey magic worked- so they stored away their cedar flute and bowed deeply to the applause of the inn’s patrons. They stepped off the stage, surprisingly graceful on their hooved satyr-like legs, and approached the bar, directly beside the beguiled rogue. They ordered a hot mulled mead and paid the bartender with a shining gold coin they’d just picked up from the stage floor following their performance. “Keep the change,” the assured the bartender with a warm smile. 

“You play well,” the drow complimented in a low baritone voice that was rough at the edges and raspy from a lifetime in the Underdark. “I’ve never seen a tiefling bard. It’s impressive.”

“There aren’t many. I’ve achieved a lot to get where I am. I’m not all tiefling either. Just… enough.” As they took the mug of warm mead served to them in both hands, their long tail curled up and over to the drow, caressing the tip along his face teasingly. Most would have been repulsed, but not the rogue. Vel assumed it was the charm they cast, but in truth it just took far more than that to repel a drow. They took a long drink from the mead in their hands and turned to the rogue, red eyes meeting the lilac-tinted eyes of the drow. No pupil, no iris. It was intimidating, but not entirely off-putting. “I’m sure a man like you can understand. We’re not so different, I think. Are you passing through or here for the night?”   
  
“Passing through,” the drow responded. “I intend to be to Bunmox Point by morning.” 

“Perhaps I can change your mind. After all, Bunmox Point will still be there tomorrow evening and I do have a room already. The bed is just… far too large for one. And I can think of a way to pass the time and make the stay worth your while. My name is Velxibis, by the way.” The bard extended a slender, feminine hand to the rogue. Salazaar was surprised to find that, when he took the hand offered to him, it was not delicate in spite of its appearance. “Friends and acquaintances call me ‘Vel’. Tiefling names can be a lot to say.”

“Vel,” the drow echoed. “I’m Salazaar. Friends and acquaintances call me Salazaar.” He smiled a little, teeth as white as his hair and yet another shocking contrast against his midnight blue skin. “I believe I may be able to be convinced to change my mind.” 

That was an unexpected response. Clearly, the drow couldn’t be charmed by their Enthralling Performance. Ah, well. It was going in exactly the direction they’d hoped for anyway. They downed the last of their mead and turned, walking away from the bar and toward the inn rooms. Their tail appeared to beckon to Salazaar, so he got up and followed them. 

The old wooden stairs creaked under Vel’s hooves as they climbed to the second level of the inn, turning left down the hall. They glanced back, pushing their long dark grey hair out of the way, to make sure Salazaar was following. Pleased that he was, Vel smiled and unlocked the door to their room, stepping inside. Salazaar followed swiftly and shut the door behind himself.

The room was spotless save for an entertainer’s pack and a traveler’s pack in the corner near the wardrobe. A rapier lay propped against the packs. “Please, make yourself comfortable. You look stiff in the neck and that’s not where I was hoping.”   


It wasn’t until Vel pointed this out that Salazaar realized he’d been standing awkwardly in the room just beyond the locked door. He unloaded his pack from his back, placing it beside the door with his shortsword, his hand crossbow, and his quiver of arrows. He looked lighter already and then he took off his hooded cloak, discarding it in a heap beside his belongings. He was tall, sinewy man and Vel was absolutely going to milk this for all it was worth. Why should they get no more than an artifact for their efforts? 

Smiling, Velxibis set their cedar flute on the nightstand as they turned down the flame of the oil lamp. They took off their cape with a flourish and folded it neatly, placing it atop their packs before approaching the drow. Red eyes glinting with seductive energy and just a bit of mischief, Vel smirked and pinned Salazaar to the locked door, pressing their body to his and claiming his mouth in a searing kiss. The flavors of warm mead and cold ale mixed as Salazaar became more receptive and deepened the kiss. He felt a bit strange: no one was ever interested in associating with a drow, but he supposed Vel was right: they weren’t so different. Many people found tieflings- even half-tieflings- as repulsive as drow. ‘ _ Fuck it _ ’, he thought to himself. The bard was offering and he was going to enjoy his night with a very attractive person, regardless of race. 

‘ _ Person _ ’. That word kept bouncing around Salazaar’s mind for he truly didn’t know. Masculine? Feminine? Somewhere distinctly in between and his arousal was confusing. He tended to be attracted to those who presented more masculine but it didn’t seem to matter with Velxibis. They were gorgeous, however they identified. The perfect presentation of androgyny. Maybe that was what was so exciting: the mystery. In the end, it didn’t matter, but it was fascinating. When Vel finally broke the kiss, Salazaar was left panting but it seemed to affect the bard far less who didn’t seem to be breathing any deeper. Frustrating. 

“Why don’t I show my appreciation for your… acceptance of my invitation?” Somehow still smirking, Vel lowered themself onto their knees: an odd sight, they were aware, as their tiefling legs were digitigrade, but it was hardly the legs that mattered as soon as they untied the drow’s trousers and pulled them down his thighs, revealing a thick, uncut cock- that was somehow darker than the rest of the prussian blue flesh on the drow’s body- crowned by a nest of neat pubic hair just as start white as the hair on the man’s head. “Hmm. Only half erect. I think we can do better than that.” Velxibis wrapped their fingers around the shaft, stroking lightly to encourage him to a full erection. 

Salazaar’s head fell back against the door with a dull thud and he exhaled quietly. His eyes fell upon Vel’s face as the bard stared up at him expectantly. Once he was fully erect, he felt the head of his cock disappear into Vel’s hot, wet mouth, barely grazed by a pair of sharp canine teeth. He gasped and lifted his head, letting out a small moan, dark fingers threading past back-curved horns and through Vel’s hair and curling into a loose grip. Vel seemed pleased with this, humming and taking more of Salazaar’s cock into their mouth and part way down their throat. The drow moaned again, his head falling back once more. It seemed that the mouth of a bard was indeed for more than just creating music and spinning stories. 

Vel sucked as they pulled back on the shaft and relaxed as they moved forward, setting a steady rhythm as they bobbed their head, gradually increasing pace. Salazaar was well on his way to enjoying himself, mind half gone already, when Vel suddenly released his cock, licking their lips. In one fluid motion, they stood and kissed Salazaar again, making him taste his own musk on their tongue. “As delicious as you taste, Salazaar, I’m not even halfway finished with you,” they purred, tugging the man away from the door gently and pulling his shirt off over his head. They ran their soft, pale red hands over his torso, nails dragging over his black nipples. Salazaar groaned and reached up, placing his hands over both of Vel’s, stopping them temporarily. 

“As much as I’m enjoying your attention, Vel, it hardly seems fair that you’re still clothed.” Without room for argument, Salazaar slipped Vel’s shirt off over their head, taking a moment to admire their lean body, more of a slender build than himself, but nice to look at. He took a step forward, nudging Velxibis toward the double bed. Watching Vel’s face, he reached for the cloth they wore like undergarments. He assumed it was easier on furred legs not to wear trousers and gave their tail range of motion. He untied the knots at either side and pulled the garment away with a flick of the wrist.    
  
“Sleight of hand. How expected for a rogue,” Vel teased turning and climbing onto the bed on all fours. They glanced over their shoulder again. A spectral hand appeared at the bedside drawer, opening it and reaching inside for the glass bottle of lamp oil. It floated over to Vel, who took the bottle from it, and then disappeared. “The wonderful thing about being born with half-tiefling traits…” They rubbed a liberal amount of oil over the end of their tail, from tip to about four inches down. “...tapered, prehensile tails.” Their tail swung free before looping around folding nearly in half as the tip found the rim of the bard’s anus, moving in slow circles before pushing its way inside slowly. Vel moaned loudly, evidently more for the voyeur’s benefit than their own. 

It was a sight to behold. Salazaar had never seen anything like it. He felt his cock throb for want of returning to the mouth that made those perfect sounds and he stroked himself idly a few times, entranced by the show the bard was putting on for him as they stretched themself open. After what seemed like almost too long, the tail re-emerged in full-slick and shiny- and beckoned Salazaar nearer. He moved as if his body was on auto-pilot and knelt on the bed behind Vel who pulled their dark grey hair over one shoulder as they handed over the lamp oil.

The heat radiating between their bodies had no magic source but was as potent as if it had. Salazaar uncorked the bottle of lamp oil with his teeth and poured a small amount into his hand that he proceeded to spread over the length of his shaft. He recorked the bottle securely and let it drop onto the mattress. He held onto Vel’s hip with his right hand as he guided himself into place with his left. The tiefling tail curled around his body, out of the way, as he pushed inside Vel’s still-slick entrance with a low moan. As he pushed in to the base, he moved his hand to Vel’s hip. Neither of them moved for a few beats. 

Velxibis sat up on their knees, causing Salazaar to slip in a bit further; they moaned in unison and Salazaar began thrusting slow and deep. Vel moved into every thrust eagerly, their tail pulling Salazaar closer, wrapping around him tighter. This was a very new experience for Salazaar- having another appendage involved- but so far he wasn’t complaining. It made it even more thrilling. As he picked up the pace, cock sliding deeper with every thrust, Vel’s tail moved again, the tip pressing at his hole. It certainly took the rogue by surprise, which was difficult to do, but he relaxed and- since it was still slick- let it enter him. Vel moved their tail slowly, carefully stretching him open and pushing deeper until it hit his prostate and Salazaar cried out in pleasure, increasing his pace. Vel smirked to themself, clearly pleased with their actions. They kept moving their tail in sync with Salazaar’s eager, rapid thrusts, pushing that same spot over and over again. 

Keeping his moans contained to his throat as best as possible- there were other patrons in the inn, after all- Salazaar reached up and grabbed a handful of the bard’s hair, moving it aside as he bit down on their shoulder sharply. Vel began to cry out loudly but stopped themself, bringing their hand to their face and biting down on a knuckle, muffling their groans. Salazaar wrapped his free arm around to stimulate Vel from the front as well, curling his fingers around their erection and stroking vigorously. They were well and truly tangled together, both working tirelessly to please and satisfy the other, the sound of skin on skin mingling with desperately stifled moans and whines.

“Vel” was the warning accompanied by a sharp tug of hair. The bard nodded as best they could with their hair being pulled, forcing their head back. With a few more harmonious thrusts, Salazaar groaned and tensed, slowing to a stop as he came deep inside of the bard. Vel gasped and held their breath to contain their cries as they, too, reached their climax a moment later, shuddering as they spilled into the drow’s firm hand and over the bed below. 

A few hazy minutes passed as they both tried to catch their breath and compose themselves. They untangled from each other to collapsed on the bed, side by side. Vel rolled onto their side, wearing a triumphant smile as he studied the rogue features and the thin layer of sweat sparkling in the dim light that covered him. They curled up with the intention of getting some small amount of sleep. Salazaar took the cue and shrugged, adjusting comfortably and slipping into his meditative state. Elves didn’t sleep, after all, and he’d feel plenty rested in a few hours.

An hour later, Vel moved carefully and quietly from the bed, pulling their clothes back on and keeping a careful eye on the drow. They dug through his leather thieves’ pouch and found exactly what they’d been after: the Harvest Bringer, a powerful ring with a great many benefits to any traveler. Vel slipped it on, quietly gathered their things, and left successfully without a trace. 

Another few hours passed and Salazaar emerged from his meditative state. He’d felt Vel move, but assumed they’d gone to use a washroom. He’d been wrong. He was alone in the room, even Vel’s belongings had gone. Well, that was rude. Sighing, he got up and dressed and cast an Unseen Servant to clean up their mess. He gathered his things and left the inn, pulling his hood up and resuming the path to Bunmox Point. 

Halfway to his destination, Salazaar went to retrieve the ornate golden ring from his thieves’ pouch when he found it missing. The bard. Of course. Truthfully, he couldn’t find it in himself to even be angry. He was impressed that someone had even been able to steal from a rogue. Besides, he was certain their paths would cross again; in fact, he conjured a brief message of Sending to ensure exactly that. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! Remember: comments are a fic-writer's paycheck and kudos are tips! If you REALLY liked it, consider commissioning me and buying me a coffee at https://ko-fi.com/lizziestransformativelit


End file.
